Pokemon Core Version Wiki
Welcome to the ! This is a collaborative wiki website that is dedicated to my Pokemon and Terraria crossover fanfiction universe, basically it revolves about my real life self living just another day of his average life at home playing Terraria and Pokemon until one day as Christian is building his own Pokemon world on Terraria until he suddenly receives a strange message on his Nintendo Switch which changes his life forever as he his pulled into his world that he is building and is whisked onto many amazing but dangerous adventures. Before you ask it is going to be mainly Pokemon based although with Terraria on the side as I am focusing on Pokemon mainly, however despite being based on the games I am going to be making my own modifications which you may notice to the games stories by adding, changing, remixing or removing certain things but I must clarify that as a writer with autism I am absolute beginner so it might not be as great as you hope but I will try but please be patient with me for at least trying plus I am lazy so updates are gonna be pieceful and slow but I will try and get it together eventually, although I am not going into a lot of detail description wise since its not generally needed consensually in stories and I am going to be doing Pokemon Battles in classic Pokemon RPG style like on Pokebattles.com since I love the old generation especially although I do appreciate all generations of Pokemon. = Rules & Policies = * Respect the Owner's wishes and understand that his rule is final unless a member of the Vanguard or the higher up Fandom.Com staff gets involved. * Please keep it civil and U rated and do not copy over anything from other websites unless you have their permission as this wiki is meant to be safe for work as to avoid breaking the rules and the Owner getting into trouble. * If you must discuss things keep it to the talk pages and keep the cussing to an absolute minimum. * Original content only please anything not related to my story is not allowed here. * Criticism is allowed but trolling and flaming isn't, furthermore please do not complain about how the Owner writes his story as it's his wiki and story and thus he can write it however he wishes, periodically the wiki may be protected to carry out update and that and/or should vandalism, trolling, and edit wars occur. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse